


Tear You Apart

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Try Again [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sexual Tension, Smoking, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Saihara Shuichi goes to a school dance hoping to see his crush there. He gets way more than he bargained for.Song: Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge310
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Try Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768129
Kudos: 58





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> shame hall:  
> \- wikipedia said it's gaku-ran while I thought there was h somewhere in that word, so I'm really disappointed in myself right now  
> -I wanted to give Ouma wack friends rather than bullies, is that projection? who knows.  
> -describing the dress costed me what I had left of dignity (and I think I didn't even get to mention its color, it's black)  
> -realizing that all of the changes of she and her in a song will need crossed out letters left for the lyrics to be understandable (girl also got replaced with boy, but I didn't leave that)  
> 

A person such as himself had no business being at the school dance. He didn't have anyone he could go with. Not even a friend. He could just stay at home watching his favorite show. That's what he imagined he'd be doing and yet, here he was. Leaning on a wall of a gym turned ballroom with the power of balloons, dimmed lights and fog machine. Back in elementary school when he still had a habit of participating in school events like that this would be enough to impress him, but now he didn't really care about the decorations.

_ Got a big plan, this mindset, maybe it's right. _

He couldn't be sure the person he was looking for would be here, but in a way it made it easier for him to do. If it doesn't work out, which he's almost sure of, then he can say he tried and give up, saving himself the humiliation of actually talking to his recent crush. In his experience those didn't last either way.

_ At the right place and right time, maybe tonight... _

Ah, he's here. He didn't even know his full name, but he saw him around school before. Purple hair wildly swaying in the air, pale, often bruised skin and a gaku-ran that made him think that some middle schooler got lost and wound up at their school the first time he saw him.

He heard people call him Ouma, but he wasn't sure if that was his name or a sarcastic nickname since he definitely wasn't treated as a king. More of an errand boy, running around bringing them snacks, doing their homework, being the butt of the joke if somebody has to be... and apparently decorating the gym for tonight in place of his "friends" who were supposed to do that as a punishment.

He overheard about this arrangement when it was made simply because he was hidden in one of the bathroom stalls, skipping to keep up with the last hour of Kirigiri's figurine auction. Not only did he get that figurine, but also more light on how already dubious friends treated Ouma. He had no idea why he let himself be treated like that, but wasn't exactly judging him, it's not like he could, being the loner he is. Ouma at least was accepted in some group of people, even if it meant always doing them favors to keep this status.

Anyway, he assumed that after working for it Ouma would be at the dance, because it just makes sense to enjoy something you prepared at least for a little bit. And he was right, but why... That boy was in a dress.

It could be another "fun" idea his friends had, but it was almost fitting him. The length was right and the cut out in the skirt was showing off one leg, he was still wearing his regular shoes, but also... a garter?!

That was a weird combo, but at this point Saihara only knew he needed some water to save himself. Surely, he was about to die, because that wasn't everything. Even if Ouma didn't have the curves the tightly fitting dress could show off, it still highlighted his cute little butt. And the top part was held up with a bow tied behind his neck, exposing collarbones and a bit of his back.

Saihara was a slut for collarbones. Doomed, too.

_ In a whisper or handshake sending a sign, wanna make out and kiss hard- wait, nevermind. _

He couldn't be fantasizing right now, the objective is to talk to his crush and he can't do that with a boner unless he wants to come off as a total creep. (He doesn't.)

_ Late night and passing, mentioned it flipped to  _ ~~_ her _ ~~ _ his best friend, it's nothing, maybe it slipped. _

One of the guys Saihara recognized as a part of the group Ouma hangs out with approaches him and they have a brief conversation in whispers. He doesn't like that, but doesn't have the time to dwell on it, because the next thing he knows Ouma's eyes are on him.

_ But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like. Then  _ ~~_ s _ ~~ _ he walked in, he froze up, believe it's the fright. _

So, like the coward he is, he ran away.

_ It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak and you leave for a cigarette and knees get weak. Escape was just a nod and a casual wave. Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days. _

Or, more like, went on a cigarette break to cool off. A bad habit he picked up from...

It would be ironic, to speak of the wolf, as they say, if it wasn't Kaede Akamatsu. It is though, and she's just the kind of girl to be at any party and smoking outside, it doesn't matter she doesn't go to this school, someone invited her.

He could be one of those boys back in the freshmen year, but thankfully, he wasn't willing to attend events like that. Even for a big boobed blonde reminding him of Junko. Actually, they got to know each other thanks to trying to audition for season 50 with fake IDs. It was a big anniversary, of course they wanted to be a part of it, but they won't be able to audition before season 53. Sucks to suck, it was a long time, but now there's only a few months left.

He got sidetracked, but honestly, he was glad Akamatsu was there. She was a badass and would accept bribery and give him advice. Maybe even without bribery, they were friends, after all. (Sort of.)

Not giving any fucks was exactly the thing that made her the most reliable person he knew. That's probably a paradox in at least one way. She was either blatantly honest or just not saying something, because nobody asked. Her motives were simple. And her responses to his problems were never mocking or filled with worry, he didn't need concern, he needed simple solutions and she provided.

\- Just rub one out in a toilet before you get back to him. You know, destress, maybe don't get a hard on in front of him... I don't know how that actually works, but it can't get right back up, right? Or so I've heard... Didn't want to think about it now. Just, relax, whatever makes you and then go with the “be yourself” bullshit everyone repeats.

\- Thank you for your wisdom, ooh despair goddess.

-Shut up, I wouldn't help you if I knew you're going to remind me of my cringey Junko kinnie phase, ew. Just leave.

_ It's only just a crush, it'll go away. It's just like all the others, it'll go away. Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know. You pray it all away, but it continues to grow. _

Oh fuck, he really was going to follow up on that advice. He never did something so reckless because of a crush before. He switches to the next one way too often to really get engaged in all that losing brain cells ordeal of pining.

_ I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight, lie still, close your eyes boy, so lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart as I whisper in your ear: I want to fucking tear you apart. _

* * *

When he came back to the gym he had a mini heart attack realizing the possibility that the other left when he was gone, but after a moment he spotted him leaning against a wall just like he was before.

_ Then he walked up and told him, thinking maybe it'd passed and they talked and looked away a lot doing the dance.  _ ~~_ Her _ ~~ _ His hand brushed up against his,  _ ~~_ s _ ~~ _ he left it there. _

He had no idea how he got to that point, probably by Kokichi (he learned his name!) leading the conversation, but now they were dancing together and the other didn't seem disgusted by his sweaty hands. That on it's own was way more than he had hoped to get.

_ Told him how  _ ~~_ s _ ~~ _ he felt and then they locked in a stare, they took a step back, thought about it, what should they do, cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school _

Okay, so he hasn't imagined a scenario in which Kokichi is the one to confess. He'll take it though, apparently they both watched each other. (That's not as creepy as it sounds, there was no stalking involved, he doesn't have it this bad, reputation of a DR stan never leaves, huh?) Just two boys noticing each other in passing, just occasional stares across the hallway.

Still, he had no idea how to react. Original plan was to get to know him a little if nothing goes wrong and if it does - give up immediately. He was more of a one step at a time kinda guy and now he was thrown into deep water.

_ But their lips met and reservations started to pass, whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last, either way he wanted  _ ~~_ her _ ~~ _ him and this was bad, _

He was never good with words, so after fumbling with few of them, something along "well, I too... uh, I mean I wanted to... like, you're pretty and I just... maybe we could um...", he gave up on forming a coherent sentence, instead he let go of the other's hand to cup his cheek, keeping his left on the boy's waist. 

His heart was beating like crazy, but the message got across and they both began to lean in. Soft first kiss quickly turned heated, neither of them could get enough. They kept pushing against each other more roughly, trying to get even closer when it was impossible anymore, in short breaks gasping, warm breaths melting together, because they couldn't afford to move away even for a moment. He didn't know when his right hand traveled up into Kokichi's hair making an even bigger mess out of it, but his left was slowly going lower looking for an answer how low it is allowed.

_ Wanted to do things to  _ ~~_ her _ ~~ _ him, it was making him crazy. Now little crush turned into a like and now he wants to grab  _ ~~_ her _ ~~ _ him by the hair and tell  _ ~~_ her _ ~~ _ him: _

_ I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight, lie still, close your eyes boy, so lovely, it feels so right. _

He actually had his hand on the other's ass right now and didn't get slapped or pushed away. Experimentally, he gave it a little squeeze and Ouma only mewled into the kiss.

_ I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart as I wispher in your ear: I want to fucking tear you apart. _

\- Get a room!

The shout is followed by laughter and whistling. For a moment he freezes in panic, out of the corner of his eye he can see the same group he usually saw around Ouma. They seemed to be drunk, he wouldn't be surprised if they did smuggle alcohol in there. He was also pretty sure that if they started to make fun of them now Kokichi would leave, no way he would choose Shuichi over them.

-Thanks for the reminder, we sure will!

Is what Kokichi responds with and there's a possibility that tomato-hara said the "Wha-?!" out loud.

His imagination goes crazy again and-

_ I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight, lie still, close your eyes boy, so lovely, it feels so right. _

_ I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart as I wispher in your ear: I want to fucking tear you apart. _

\- What do you say, Shuichi? Could we "um" like you said earlier?

He barely registered that he was poking fun at his attempt at communication before their make out session. To his defense he could say that he was speaking just fine before Kokichi admitted to his feelings, but he didn't because he was too busy leading the boy out of the gym. He didn't think this through either, considering he had DR themed bed sheets and a Kirigiri body pillow in his bed.

Thankfully, Kokichi said that he "knows a place close by" so he didn't have to worry about that. He heard rumors about a hookup flat shared by the punks that were his friends, spread by the girls that supposedly were there, but he assumed those were just made up stories by girls fantasizing about bad boys. But it must be the place they're going to right now, so in the end it exists.

As they were getting closer to the destination he was becoming full with adrenaline. He never got this far with anyone. Was it the same for Ouma? Or was he... experienced? That idea made something twist inside him, it was both upsetting and turning him on. He wanted to pleasure him so well that he'll forget his possible previous lovers ever existed. Maybe he should just ask, but it felt inappropriate to ask before they do... actually, were they going to do the deed? Maybe he got too far ahead of himself. He wasn't going to be disappointed with a handjob or a blowjob, but if they did...

_ I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight, lie still, close your eyes boy, so lovely, it feels so right. _

_ I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart as I wispher in your ear: I want to fucking tear you apart. _


End file.
